Choices in love
by Mrs. Hotchner-Wolfe
Summary: Sequel to Being the New Girl. Rated for some adult themes. Set six months before the show began. Hotch/OC Rating t-m
1. Opening Chapter

Agents Regina Williams and Aaron Hotchner stumbled into her apartment and straight onto the couch, smiling and giggling, only barely pulling their lips apart for air. When they finally settled on the couch, with Hotch on top of her, she pulled off his jacket and threw it on the floor. When they finally pulled apart, they lay there for nearly five minutes, just looking at each other. Finally, Hotch pulled himself off of her and off the couch.

" Where you going?" she asked, pouting.

" Not me... We," he replied, grabbing her hands and pulling her up, " are going to be taking this into the bedroom!" He led her to the bedroom.

" Mmmm... I like the sound of that!" she replied.

They had been going out for nearly two months and in that time, hadn't spent a night apart. They loved each other so much and the other knew it.

They lay in bed the rest of the night, not speaking, just content with being with each other. The next morning as the made breakfast, Hotch began stroking her shoulder, then suddenly stopped. Regina turned to face him.

" What is it?" she asked worriedly.

Hotch looked at her, seriousness in his eyes. " I love you," he replied.

Regina smiled and rested her head against him. " Good... I love you too."

Hotch turned her around. " No, Reg... I really love you... These last two months have been the best of my life and it can only get better... No matter what happens, in our careers or out personal lives, remember that?"

" I will... and I **do **love you too." Hotch smiled and bent down to kiss her, but they were interrupted by his cell.

" Hotchner... Yeah... Ok... We'll be right there JJ... Bye." He hung up. " There's a bomber in Boston. We're wanted immediately."

Regina wrapped her arms around his neck and began giving him soft kisses all over his face. " Do we **have **to?" she asked taking her hands from around his neck and pulling away from him. She moved her hands to her bathrobe and undid it, letting it fall to her feet. She replaced her arms around Hotch's neck, who was looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

" Well I guess we have time for a shower." He turned off the breakfast and pulled her into the bathroom, pushing her against the shower wall. He took off his boxers before turning on the shower and entered her.

Regina knew that loving Aaron Hotchner so much so quickly could not be healthy for either of them but she couldn't care less. It had become a need for her to feel his lips against hers, his body so close and their arms around each other since the night two months ago.

They slid down. Hotch started kissing her eyebrows as he slid his hands into her. Regina's cell phone rang, just as she came again.

Hotch reached up and turned on the shower. He reached out, grabbed her cell phone and handed it to her. She kissed him quickly before answering. " Williams," she answered breathlessly.

JJ was on the other line. " Are you alright?"

Regina rested her head against Hotch as he started kissing her again. " Great!" she replied as he kissed under her breast making her breath faster.

She heard JJ gasp on the other line. " Please tell me you and Hotch are not having sex?" she asked.

" Kinda," was her reply. Hotch's mouth flew up to her other ear and began nibbling at it.

" NOT WHILE WE'RE TALKING!! That's wrong!" JJ said.

" Then I'm hanging up."

" We have a case... Bomber in Boston!"

" So I'm informed," she giggled, when Hotch kissed her neck.

" So hurry up and get your buts in here...And I mean fully dressed butts!" JJ hung up.

" Ok... We have to go and get ready," she said, resting her forehead against his and looking at him.


	2. The Briefing

They walked into the round table room with Gideon whom they had met in the car park. They took their seats, the two men sitting next to her. JJ was the last member in. Both she and Regina had great difficulty keeping straight faces.

" What have we got JJ?" Hotch asked, resting one arm no the desk and letting the other fall down to his side.

" Four bombings in the last two weeks in Boston. No fatalities."

" Any connection?" Gideon asked.

" Nothing... at least nothing obvious."

" I'll keep looking," Garcia piped up.

" And Boston P.D's sending over bomb fragments." Hotch let his hand slip over to Regina's knee. She took a deep breath and repositioned herself on her chair. She turned to look at Hotch. He was facing her and she saw something in his eyes she always saw when they were together: a mix of hunger and passion that he would only show long enough for her to see.

" Regina, Gideon and Reid will come with me up to Boston. Morgan, you stay here with the fragments. Let us know if you get anything... Be at the plane in an hour." The team stood. Hotch leaned in close to Regina and whispered, " I need a couple of minutes with you in my office." Regina wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but she nodded and walked out of the conference room and over to Hotch's office. Once she heard the door close behind them, she asked, " Is anything wrong?" Before she had fully turned to face him, Hotch had her face in his hands and his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back for a few seconds before pulling away. " Stop! We can't do this here. Someone might see us."

" Not very... observant... are you,... Agent... Williams?" he managed in between kisses. Regina glanced over to the window and noticed that the blinds were closed.

Hotch led her over to his desk and let her sit on it as their kisses became less urgent. Finally, their lips pulled apart, but their arms stayed around each other and their foreheads pressed against each other. Regina looked at him. " We made a deal... to leave our relationship at the door... And that little move you pulled in the conference room was not very nice."

" I'm sorry. But did you honestly think it's easy for me to be that close to you in briefing? For you to look and smell and generally **be **so perfect?"

" You think it's easy for me, too? But I've learnt how to keep it under wraps." " Then teach me, all mighty one!" he said, smiling as he bent down to kiss her again. Regina couldn't help but smile at his playfulness.

When they finally pulled away again, Hotch looked at her. " You think it was a bright idea to start dating a co-worker?"

" I could always apply for a transfer... CSU?"

" With our hours, we'd never see each other."

Their discussion was interrupted by his cell phone. He grabbed it and checked the id, then sighed. Regina tried to see who the caller was but Hotch lowered it out of her sight before she could make it out. He looked at her, brushed away a stray hair out of her face and smiled at her. " I need to take this. Can I meet you outside in the car in about fifteen minutes and then we can make our way to the plane?" Regina smiled and nodded before kissing Hotch on final time.

As she walked out of the room, Regina noticed that instead of him answering the phone, saying 'Hotchner', he answered it saying, 'What's up?'


	3. Car Ride

**car Ride**

Regina had been waiting in the car for nearly twenty minutes. It wasn't that she was worried they'd miss the flight, just that when Aaron gave Regina a time, he was never late. She was about to go back inside when the drivers side door opened and Hotch hopped in. His face was hard, his eyes looked tired and his hands gripped the steering wheel. She hopped she was doing the right thing by reaching out to touch his cheek, after all, his touch always managed to clam her down. Luckily, it worked.

He looked at her, his face softer, his eyes happier and a smile forming on his lips. One of the hands that was gripped tightly on the steering wheel rested gently on her thigh , while the other took the hand that touched his cheek and his smiling lips kissed it.

" Is everything alright?" she asked when he started the car.

He nodded. When she didn't look away, he sighed. " It's just my mother... She just really knows how to make my day horrible."  
" Good thing I know how to counter it... If it makes you feel any better, I'll teach her a thing or two about what happens when she messes with the love of my life when I meet her," she said jokingly. Hotch didn't smile but quickly looked at her. He didn't look angry, he looked guilty. Regina looked at her hands. " Speaking of, when will I get to meet you mother?" she asked.

" Reg, you know we haven't been going out that long..."

" Two months."

" Yes... Two months... Something you should know about my mom is she's pretty proper. She's a devout Catholic... It's too soon for you to meet her."

" Why? Because I don't go to church? Or because I don't say my bedtime prayers anymore? Or because I'm not married and I've had sex at least three times week for the past two months with a guy I'm insane about? News flash, Aaron, that guy's been you which means you're not a saint either."

" It has nothing to do with any of that... well, maybe a little to do with the sex part, and... y'know just a bit of all really... but my mother would never need to know any of that... It's just been two months... I just want to give it a little bit longer. She doesn't believe in love at first sight. She doesn't think two people should be crazy about each other two months into a relationship and that their families should meet..."

They were silent for a long while. " Can I ask you something?" Regina finally said.

" Anything?"

" How old does she think I am?"

Hotch's grip tightened on the steering wheel again. " What?"

" How old does she think I am? Or, should I be saying, How old have you told her I am?"

" What are you talking about?"

" I'm just taking into account what I know about devout Catholics, which, I'll admit, isn't much, but I'd say your mother prefers her boys to be dating pretty close to their age... I'm just curious how old I'm supposed to be," she said calmly. After seconds of silence, it hit her. " Does she know about me? Any if me?" Hotch looked at her again. Again that look of guilt. " Wow... I actually never thought that I could ever be a dirty little secret..."

" Hey, c'mon, you know that's not true.."

" Not right now, I don't... Why haven't you told her about me? Are you scared she'll disapprove?"

" No..." Hotch all but shouted. He clamed himself before continuing. " I just haven't had a chance to tell her."

" I'm sorry, I forgot, you don't have time to talk to her... Hang on... you were just on the phone to her!"

" It was on a completely different subject and by the time we'd gotten through that one, I was too angry to let her ruin what we have. So can we please just drop it?" he asked. They'd reached the airstrip and Hotch cut the engine. " Can we just forget about everything... please?" Regina didn't seem convinced as she unbuckled her seat belt. " Please, Reg, please?" he pleaded. He took her hand and kissed her fingers lightly. " Please, sweetheart? Please believe that I do love you?"

Regina looked at him and smiled slightly before kissing his lips passionately. He kissed back. " I know you do and I love you too..." she started as he kissed her neck. I just... It's strange, that's all. I'm not used to it."

" I can make it better for you..." He kissed the right side of her jaw line. " Easier..." He moved his lips to the left. He finally let himself go back up to her mouth, this time letting his tongue wander. Suddenly he pulled away. " We should head up there."

" Can't we fly out later?" she tried.

He chuckled. " Let's go!" They walked to the plane and found it empty. " Coffee?" he asked. Regina nodded.

As he walked into the small kitchen at the back of the plane, his cell rang and he answered quietly. As Regina was trying to make out what he was saying, her cell rang too and she answered to JJ on the other line. " Sweetie... you don't sound great... What is it?"

" It's probably nothing but I think Aaron is hiding something from me..."


	4. Boston

**Boston**

**A/N: I'm so sorry if details have been wrong or left out in this chapter but I'm not 100 sure what Bale's history is or what his bombs looked like!**

Within two days, there had been another bombing, this time with two fatalities. Morgan had reconstructed the bombs, completed by a metal rod down the middle. They had all been sent in brown packages with blue, block letters.

The team had gotten the profile to the PD: thirty to forty year old white male, working in an environment with access to the supplies and the time needed to make the bombs. He possibly knew the victims, so back in Quantico, Garcia was looking for someone to link all the victims together.

Hotch had clearly been making an effort to make things normal between him and Regina. Her suspicions of him had grown thanks to his forced smiles. She had never been so thankful that she had JJ and Garcia. Both continuously reassured her that he was probably just stressed and told her not to let small things like that ruin their relationship. Though all reassurances failed, she was thankful that they tried.

As they lay in bed one night, she decided to bring it up again. " baby, what's going on?" she asked.

" Nothing," he replied.

" Aaron, please, don't lie to me, please... They ruin things..."

Hotch sighed. " It's personal."

Regina propped herself up on her arm. " And our relationship is not just professional."

" It's just my mother... and a life I left behind a long time ago."

" What life?"

" One I hate compared to this one..." He wrapped his arms tightly around her. " But, Sweetheart... you're my life now... and the second I get my mother to stop complaining to me, I'm not going to look back."

Regina sighed, unsatisfied. " We should get some sleep." And wanting him to see her crying, she wriggled out of his arms and turned away from him.

The next morning at the PD, Garcia rang with a link. " His name is Adrian Bale, " she announced, " He worked at all the targets companies at one point... He has a warehouse outside of Boston."

Hotch and Reid were at one of the victim's houses and agreed to meet Regina and Gideon there. They made their way to the warehouse, along with six other agents and found Bale at a table holding a switch. The eight agents raised their guns and aimed.

" Bale... drop the switch!" Gideon tried.

" I can't do that... Do you really think **that's** how I want to be remembered?"

" If you blow us up, you won't be remembered at all... We're the only ones who know who the Boston Bomber is. We didn't release your name to the media, to our colleagues... Us eight agents, we're the only ones who know who you are..." Regina tried.

" Just drop the switch... We'll tell all the stations about Adrian Bale," Gideon finished.

A long moment passed while Bale tried to decide. Finally he lowered the switch. Regina lowered her gun, moved over to him and cuffed him.

" Go over the entire building, understood?" Gideon told the leader of the six agents as he and Regina walked out of the room with Bale. As they walked down the set of stairs to the ground floor, sirens could be heard outside. Regina sighed her relief, knowing that Aaron would be out there when they stepped outside. She realized how stupid their argument the night before was and how big an idiot she was that she had slept out of his arms. There was no point wasting time fighting with him when anything could happen.

She leaned over to Gideon. " Y'know for a second there, I thought he was actually gonna blow us up," she whispered.

" Ha, tell me about i-"

Regina, Gideon and Bale were thrown to the ground. Pain rushing through her from the force, she tried to push herself up but only managed to turn herself around onto her back. Her vision blurred and her hearing muffled, she had barely realised Hotch had rushed to her side, calling her name. Finally everything cleared up. She was sitting in the driver's side door of an SUV, with Hotch holding her legs and Reid holding a bottle of water. " How long have I been out?" she asked, taking a sip.

" About fifteen minutes," Reid replied.

" What happened?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

" He had a second bomb."

" There were six agents in there..." she said, standing, beginning to cry. Something registered with her and she looked around frantically. " Where's Gideon?" she asked.

Hotch grabbed her to steady her. " He went back inside."

" I'm gonna go see if I can talk him into coming out."

" Thanks." As soon as he had left, Regina let herself fall face first into Hotch's chest. Within seconds, the spot where her face was placed on his shirt was drenched by her tears. He began running his fingers through her hair. " Shhh..." he kept saying. " It's alright... It's alright, you're safe now... I'm here... No one will ever hurt you... I promise."

Regina made a gap between them so she could look up at him. "It's not that... What if I had been in there, Aaron? Do you realise the last time we would have seen each other, we would have been arguing-"

" Stop it! Alright!... I love you... and I know how much you love me... And we will never argue again, ever, I promise... Not about money or whether we watch football or soap operas or... kid's name or..."

Regina looked up at him, surprised. " You see us having kids?"

" Dammit, Regina, just shut up for two minutes, alright?"

Thinking he was angry with her, Regina turned to look away, but Hotch's grip on her head tightened and, barely giving her time to breathe, locked their lips together. He pushed her against the SUV, out of sight from everyone. Both tongues began to roam and it was well over two minutes when they finally pulled apart. " I need air," Regina said, gasping.

"So do I," he said kissing her lips again.

Just as Regina allowed herself to kiss him back, Reid returned, shock coming over his face at the sight of his boss and his friend embraced. " Gideon's out..." The look on the young agents face told them it was not good.


	5. The End?

**THE END?**

" Will Gideon be alright?" Regina asked.

" I hope so..." Hotch replied, unlocking the door to his house. " It was an eventful few days. For all of us."

Regina laughed, knowing exactly what he meant. " Poor Reid... I thought he was going to collapse when he saw us..."

Hotch smiled. " I think he nearly did... He certainly didn't know what to do on the plane with us..." They stepped inside. Hotch took their coats and hung them up.

" It's a nice house..." she said.

" Thank you." He bent down and kissed her gently. " I'll get us something to drink... Put on some music... anything you want," he said as he disappeared into the kitchen.

He returned with two glasses and a bottle of wine and found Regina sitting on the couch after putting on Bob Dylan. He sat next to her and, after handing her a glass of red wine he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her on the forehead, then put his lips to her ears, and whispered, " We need to talk."

Regina looked at him, dread forming in her stomach. " What about?" she asked.

" I'm sorry you haven't been here before."

Regina smiled. " Oh thank god... I thought it was something serious like you were dying, or married or-" Hotch at her and she swallowed, seeing guilt on his face. " You're married," she breathed.

" Separated, actually." We married years ago and then separated... the day we got back form San Francisco."

Regina repositioned herself on the couch. " You mean you were married when we slept together...?"

" Sweetheart I need you to understand, I couldn't think straight that night... All I could think about was that I was finally getting what I'd wanted the second I saw you, Reg, you... and your body and feelings and touch and thoughts. I mean, the second I had you, I knew I'd need you forever... So before I went to your place the night we got back I come home, packed a bag and told my wife we were over... and she moved in with her sister."

" Why are you telling me this now?"

Hotch took a deep breath. " Well you know how my mother has been calling me? Well she wanted me to call Hayley, so, eventually, I did, on the plane while you were sleeping... She wanted to meet but I told her that whatever she wanted to tell me she could say over the phone... She caved... She told me she was pregnant... and that if I wanted a part in the baby's life, I'd have to give us another chance."

" Why didn't you tell me about this before? On the plane?" she asked, getting angry and standing.

" It wasn't the right time, baby, the right place..." he replied standing too.

" And now your going to have to make a choice right... Me or her?" Hotch hesitated. Regina was boiling, grabbed a glass and threw it to the ground. " Dammit, Aaron... The second I finished that sentence you should have said, 'you'!" Again there was silence. " Please, Aaron, please..." she whispered.

" It's not that black and white, Regina... This is my child we're talking about." Hotch raised his voice.

" Fine." She grabbed her coat.

" Where are you going?"

" I am going to make this decision **very **easy for you!" And before he had a chance to stop her she was out of sight.

Hotch stood there for what felt, to him, like years, staring at the door. He wanted to run after her but he couldn't move. He wanted to pick up his phone and call her but he couldn't reach it. Had he really lost her? The one thing in his life that made him happy?

He heard a knock on the door and, as he went to the door, all he could think about was seeing Regina and holding her. He finally opened the door and stared at the woman on the other side.

" Hi, Aaron," Hayley greeted uncomfortably.

Hotch knew that the choice had been made and that that fight had been their last.

**A/N: 1 more chapter and then I'm done!! YIPEE KI YA **


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Regina sat at her desk, staring at her computer screen. Every so often, she would throw a glance up to Hotch's window, which usually had the blinds pulled. He was mostly at home with Haley. Whenever Regina thought about that, her heart broke. The times when she looked up and Hotch was there, she would suddenly get a sharp pain in her chest and silently yell at herself for the events of the month before…

**One Month Earlier:**

Regina hurried to her car and quickly drove. She managed to hold back tears until she reached her destination. She ran up the stairs and knocked on the door like crazy. When Garcia opened the door, she found Regina clinging to the wall, barely able to breathe, tears running down her face. Garcia grabbed her friend. "What is it?" she said bringing her into the apartment. JJ soon appeared from the kitchen.

They led her to the sofa. When she had finally stopped crying. She told them what happened. "I said he had to choose between me and her and he didn't say anything and I just got so angry and came straight here." She wiped her eyes. "God, I feel so stupid."

JJ and Garcia glanced at each other. JJ took Regina's hand. " Sweetie," she began, " he kept things from you and you have every right to be mad, but is it really worth losing him over?"

"She won't let him see their child… There's no choice!"

"You'll figure something out," she insisted.

" Stay here… Get some sleep. Call him in the morning, ok?" Garcia offered.

Though she had high hopes that Aaron would forgive her, she couldn't sleep. She had no idea what time it was when someone knocked on the door. She emerged from the bedroom when JJ and Garcia walked into the bedroom. " You ok, hun?" JJ asked.

" I'll be better." She instantly took out her phone.

She dialed his number and impatiently waited for someone to answer. She jolted out of excitement but that was soon finished when the voice at the other end of the line was a woman's. She heard Aaron asking who was on the phone before hanging up. Tears she believed she'd cried already formed.

She let herself fall onto the couch, realizing she was too late.

**Present day…**

Reid had noticed her distraction more so then Morgan and tried as hard as he could to cheer her up.

" Coffee?" he asked handing her a cup.

She took it, grateful. " Thanks, Reid." She took a sip.

"You ok?" he asked.

Before she had time to answer, Hotch stuck his head out of his office. " Regina!" he called. She smiled at Reid and stood up, thankful that he was the only one in the bullpen with any knowledge of her discomfort.

"You called?" she said, walking into the office.

"Have a seat…"

She didn't . " What do you want?"

"CSU's down a man…"

"What's that got to do with me?"

"I recommended you for the job." He looked up.

Regina looked back at him and for the first time in a month their eyes caught and for the first time in three months, they weren't looking at each other lovingly. " You had no right to do that… Not without consulting me!" she said getting angry.

"Strauss asked me for someone I thought would be good for the job… I thought of you…" Hurt spread across his face, but he soon regained himself. " She'll be here any second to talk to you."

" So you break my heart and I have to leave?"

" Firstly, I wouldn't bring that up and second, it's only temporary… Be reasonable, Reg…"

" Don't do that."

" Do what?"

" Call me Reg… You call Morgan and Reid by their last names… Why treat me any different? I don't want you call me Reg or Regina anymore!"

She regretted saying this when she saw his face fall.

There was a knock on the door and soon an older women, whom Regina had known as Erin Strauss, walked in. " Agent Hotchner, Agent Williams…" She turned to Regina. " I presume Agent Hotchner has explained everything to you?"

" Yes, Ma'am."

" And if you wouldn't mind… temporarily of course, unless you consider otherwise." She eyed Regina gratefully.

" We'll see. When do you want me to start?" She felt her mouth closing up. She knew she had to get out of there, stop being in the same room as him.

" ASAP."

" I'll have me desk cleared by tonight…"

" Thank you…" Strauss left the room.

" A break from this place will do you good…"

" Don't act concerned." She turned and left. She needed to get to her desk and focus on her work, but she knew even work wouldn't help when she noticed a pregnant woman entering the bullpen. The two looked at each other and Regina quickly by-passed her and headed straight to the bathroom, where she let herself cry for the rest of the night.

**A/N: Think I****'****ll do another one set during the season… Keep an eye out.**

**xXxLOVE YA!!xXx**


End file.
